To the Future
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: A letter sent in a moment of selfishness becomes something that means the world to his friends.
1. To the Future

**Author's Note:** It seems my brain is on overload on Code Geass things. This is something a bit different though.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

 **To the Future**

Milly Ashford could only stare in shock at the letter she just received. She knew she had to open it, but was hesitating. After all you don't receive a letter from a person who died a week prior and not hesitate. So she came to a decision. She called together the remaining Student Council. Nunnally would be unable to make it, but that will happen when you are in the middle of being prepared to take over an entire country.

* * *

It was a few days later before they could come together in private. "What was so important, Milly?" Kallen urged her on, "It has been a . . . hectic week."

"I-I got a letter a few days ago. I haven't read it, but it is addressed to me. I wanted you all here when I do. It just feels right. I just wish Nunnally could be here too."

Everyone immediately understood that this wasn't just Milly wanting to hang out with them. It actually was urgent. She was showing her nerves for once. Rivalz eyebrows furrowed questioningly, "Who is the letter from then? Someone important?"

Milly's next words stunned them, "Lelouch." She looked at them with tears in her eyes, "It's from Lulu." She was trying hard to not cry so she laughed it off as she rubbed her eyes, "It's sender put down Lulu Lamperouge. Only one person would send a letter with that name." She pulled out the letter and showed them, "I just . . . I just needed you all here for this."

Kallen looked ready to break down herself and was having a much harder time holding it back. She muttered softly, "One last trick up his sleeve it seems."

Both Nina and Rivalz were quite pale themselves as the nickname brought back so many great memories.

Milly smiled nervously as their presence gave her the courage to open the letter. A photo fell out and she looked at it. Milly smiled softly, "It's Lelouch." She passed the photo to the others. It was of Lelouch with a real smile on his face. It had clearly been taken just for this letter as on the back it said, "To help you remember who I really was." She began to read the tear-stained letter from their friend.

"To the Student Council," she couldn't help, but laugh softly. "It seems Lelouch knew what I would do. As always." Her tears threatened to start falling again as she continued to read. "I shouldn't send this letter, but . . . I'm going to allow myself one final moment of selfishness. Before my ultimate act of selflessness. I want-No I need you all to know. You all know me far too well to have ever completely fallen for my facade as Demon Lelouch after all." The tears had spilled over and it was all she could do to not get the letter wet, "All I ask is that you don't tell anyone. I'll make sure Nunnally knows so d-don't worry. I couldn't bear if you all hated me for the rest of your life. Even if it would be for the best."

Milly voice trembled, "I write this the day before I die." She looked up from the letter abruptly, "He knew!" After taking a few moments to let that realization settle she began to read again, "This cycle of hatred will never stop if I don't do this. This is for all of you as much as it is for Nunnally. Look forward. Look into the future that my death will cause. Into a more gentle world." Kallen had long stopped preventing her tears and at those words she choked out a sob.

"H-how can I do that so easily Lelouch? I . . . I loved you." She choked out as Milly smiled at her tearfully before setting the letter down. She pulled Kallen into a hug as Rivalz cried into his hands and Nina found it harder and harder to hold onto her resentment. The resentment for the death of Euphemia was slowly turning into tears for the killer himself.

It took several minutes for them to get a hold of themselves enough for Milly to pick the letter back up. "T-there's still more." Her puffy red eyes looked down at the letter, "Don't blame Zero. He and I planned all of this. The symbol of justice had to slay the Demon Emperor." She held her hand to her mouth in horror as the tears threatened to come back once again, "L-Lelouch planned his own murder..."

"The life of the most hated man on earth is a small price to pay after all to end war. To bring true peace to the world. To open the way to the future I would die a hundred more times if I had to." Milly could almost hear his bitter laughter as her hands trembled at the realization the depth of Lelouch's selflessness. She couldn't stop her own bitter laugh from escaping, "Oh Lulu. You are going to make it hard for any man fulfill the expectations you have set. Truly only the good die young." She let a small tear escape her red eyes before she continued on.

"He certainly won't like that I told you, but Zero will need all of you just as much as he will need Nunnally. Keep Suzaku sane for me will you? He will need you to keep him out of his pit of self-pity. For the sake the world he is to protect as Zero." Milly outright dropped the letter, "H-he isn't dead!" Her eyes widened, "Oh god. Suzaku had to kill his best friend."

Kallen laid her head back as she processed this fact, "I knew that speed was familiar, but I had convinced myself there was no way he escaped the Albion . . ." She laughed softly even as more tears slid down her face, "I don't mind anymore. I-I'm actually glad it's Suzaku who became the second Zero."

Rivalz was shaking his head, "I don't think I could have done that. W-what Suzaku did. How he must be feeling even now . . ." He stared at his shaking hands in disbelief. Nina for her part was looking more than a little overwhelmed and horrified.

After a few moments of digesting this new information Milly began reading again. "There isn't much left now," she smiled half-heartedly. "I'm so sorry. I'm not going to be able to go back to Ashford with all of you," another choked sob flew from Kallen as a few of Milly's tears hit the letter. "Nor will I be able to see th-the fireworks with you again, but . . . I will try to fulfill at least part of that promise. Even if I'm not there to see it." Milly smiled sadly as she finished off the letter. "Love, Vice President Lelouch Lamperouge." She looked down after seeing a little bit more, "P.S. Tell Nunnally I will never stop loving her." She wilted in sadness before she saw a second message. She looked at Kallen with a teasing smile despite her puffy eyes, "P.S.S. Sorry that I couldn't make you my real Q1, Kallen. As happy as that would have made me. Not much point in marrying a man with a death sentence is there? I'm so sorry."

Kallen had to fight down a blush as she began to cry again, "Idiot! You could have told me . . ." A small smile lit up her face even through the tears though she knew he was gone. At least she knew he had felt the same.

* * *

It was six months later when they found themselves in front of Ashford Academy once again. While Milly had long graduated they wanted to return to there to celebrate those who couldn't do it with them. Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Gino, Nunnally, and Zero all looked at this building that held such dear memories for them. "My grandfather wanted it to look exactly the same as it did while rebuilding. Kind of amazing it all came together as well as it did." Milly smiled brightly before nodding as if to herself.

"To Shirley and Lelouch, " Nunnally smiled gently as she looked at the endless blue of the sky. "May you both finally be at peace." They all flinched in surprise when fireworks began to fill the sky around Ashford.

Kallen blinked and laughed as tears pricked her eyes. "He kept his promise after all . . ."

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** That last part is largely based on one of the Code Geass Picture Drama's. I think it is the only one set after Lelouch dies. I found it fitting to include here. Though I didn't mention, though the Picture Drama did, that it was Jeremiah and Anya setting the fireworks off. This was an...emotional one-shot.


	2. Special

**Author's Note:** I had this idea and debated it, but . . . I think it would be a way to add a tad bit of humor to the emotional ride that is _To the Future_. Also I don't have any other ideas for an Omake for this story. I only titled it Omake "1" just in case. You never know when an idea will strike.

* * *

 **Special  
** The Revenge of the Student Council

A few weeks had passed and things were beginning to calm down around world after Zero had killed Nunnally's brother. She even now grieved, though in private, and was still in the process of forgiving Suzaku. So Nunnally had been surprised when Milly sent a request not only for her to visit, but Zero as well. She had briefly considered if it had to do with that urgent meeting she had wanted back a few days after Lelouch died, but didn't know for sure. Unfortunately she couldn't make it thanks to her being ushered in as Empress.

It had taken a while for enough free time to open up to be able make the arrangements go to Japan without jeopardizing any of the peace talks. Ashford Academy was still a mess so Zero and herself made their way to Milly's home instead. Of course this trip was put disguised under the intention of coming to check on the rebuilding process, which she did plan to do, but was primarily for this meeting. Milly made it sound vitally important though she wouldn't tell her why.

Of course the Ashford house had given her an incredible welcome. Which was to be expected. She was a previous ward of the house and current Empress. They proved once again that Milly's insanity, when it came to planning parties anyway, ran in the family. Much to Zero's chagrin. After finally making it to Milly's room they found the rest of the remaining student council waiting for them. All except Kallen and Milly that is. Kallen didn't seem to be present at all and Milly had been downstairs. Nunnally blinked, "What are you all doing here?"

"Oh a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Rivalz teased, "It's great to see you again Nunnally." He turned his gaze onto the masked man who had pushed her wheelchair into the room and was forced to look away to hold back his anger. The boy had known he was angry at Suzaku, after all Lelouch had been his best friend, but just how angry never hit him until he was standing in the same room as the man. His only solace was the Milly-brand of revenge that was about to be his comeuppance. His grin got wider, yet somehow becoming menacing, a trait Suzaku had never attributed to Rivalz, so the man couldn't stop the slight shiver from running down his spine.

Nunnally didn't seem to notice though, "It's great to see you too!" She giggled, "Properly see you anyway. I've never _actually_ seen you as I was blind all that time . . ." She looked away awkwardly before she glanced at Nina. She frowned momentarily before shaking it off with a smile. She had Zero push her near the shy girl and she put her hand on hers. "I don't blame you for making the F.L.E.I.J.A., Nina. The devastation it was used for wasn't your fault."

Nina quivered in memory of the death her weapon caused, but the look in Nunnally's eyes helped her push the guilt away. "It was still my weapon and I'll always bear some guilt over what damage it caused. How many people, though indirectly, I killed. I will live with that for the rest of my life, but I'll move past it. I'll make up for it with inventions designed to help people." She nodded resolutely as the door opened and both Milly and Kallen entered the room.

"You guys look so serious. This is supposed to be a party!" Milly grinned widely as she closed the door. She seemed to mutter something to Kallen and the red head nodded in understanding before she surreptitiously locked the door. "That aside I think it is time to get down to the real reason I invited you two here." She kept smiling though her eyes shined with mischief and simultaneously a promised retribution as she looked at Zero. Milly walked up to the man and forced him to back up as she stared him down while Kallen had walked around behind him.

Nunnally was watching in confusion, "Was there another reason for the invite aside for throwing a party?"

Kallen smirked, "It's revenge of the Milly kind." Zero couldn't help the sense of dread that over came him at that moment.

"W-what do you mean, Kallen," Zero asked nervously.

"GET HIM!" Immediately the teenagers jumped the masked man to his astonishment, "This will be easier if you don't fight us!" Kallen, being as unnaturally strong as she was, was doing the most to keep him pinned down as Nunnally tried to protest.

Milly herself was proving to be quite strong as well, "Don't worry Nana. We aren't going to hurt him. We're just going to be teaching our friend a lesson." She cackled darkly as she got out the rope. "NOW HOLD SUZAKU STILL!" Hearing her call him by his real name stunned the man long enough that they accomplished their goal of tying him up. "You've been a very bad boy . . ."

Nunnally desperately tried to fix the situation, "H-he's not Suzaku! He's gone remember?"

Milly shook her head, "No go Nana." She smirked with glee, "Lulu told us the truth. The basics at least."

"What." They could hear the dumbfounded tone even through the mask.

Rivalz grinned, "As revenge we're going to let Milly go all out on you for once Suzaku." He couldn't stop his laughter, "You think the cross dressing festival was bad? That was nothing compared to what we're going to let her do now."

Nunnally paled and her eyes widened, "At least hold her back some! I remember big brother telling me the last time you guys let her go all out. The guy never was the same again from what I've been told!"

Milly opened a double door that lead into a massive walk-in closet. All of it was women's clothing and at least a quarter of it was something that not even the most risqué of women would wear. "No! Don't you dare!" The panic was creeping into Zero's voice even has Milly slunk her way towards him. Lelouch's order to "Live" activated despite it only being Milly. Which terrified him that an unarmed woman could illicit such a reaction and he tried to squirm away pathetically, but the rope kept him from going very far. "Please no. I'll do anything else Milly."

Milly just smiled and handed a letter to Nunnally, "A week after Lelouch died I got this letter in the mail. Which is why I wanted you to come then, but I understand why you couldn't. Read it while I give this one his lesson." Nunnally blinked as she looked down at the letter and recognized it as her brother's handwriting. That fact alone stunned the girl and forced her to push back tears.

The girl looked from Zero to the letter and back before she smirked in a very un-Nunnally way. She remembered she too had yet to completely forgive the man, "Do what you must with him." She began to read the letter even as Suzaku yelled for her to protect him as the girls dragged him into the closet and closed the door. It didn't take long for Suzaku's protests to turn to screams.

* * *

For his own safety, and sanity, Rivalz had deigned to stay outside with Nunnally. He comforted her as she read the letter. She cried a little as she read it, but it was after reading Lelouch's last few sentences and his message for her that she found it impossible to keep the tight leash on her emotions any longer. She let her grief take hold of her as she pulled Rivalz close to cry on him. "Oh Lelouch. Why did you have to leave me? All I ever needed to be happy was you, big brother. I love you so much Lelouch." Rivalz felt uncomfortable, but did the best he could by just letting her cry and every now and then rubbed her back.

She was still crying on Rivalz, but had quieted down when Milly, Nina, and Kallen came back out of the closet. There were soft, and far from manly sounding, whimpers coming from the only occupant left in the walk-in.

Milly's eyes softened when she noticed her crying softly and the set aside letter. Kallen and Nina both had similar expressions as Milly walked up to the girl and pat her head with care. She smiled at her, "You know I care for you and your brother like the siblings I never had right?"

Nunnally lifted her head and smiled before nodding. "Good. Now be good for big sister Milly and watch what we did to our precious Suzy!" A smirk simultaneously graced the face of all four girls in the room. "Go get her Kallen!" Kallen slipped back into the closet and the whimpers turned back into screams.

"NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE! I'LL DO ANYTHING AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO GO OUT THERE! NOT IN THIS!" The yelps of a woman before quieting down as if in shock. Rivalz shuddered and reminded himself to never do something so irrevocably wrong in Milly's eyes. Unfortunately for Suzaku it was far too late for that as he was forced out of the closet. Much to his chagrin, not to mention horror, and the delight of his friends.

Suzaku was wearing what had to be the most risqué bunny girl outfit known to man. The bunny ears were black and a gold stripe down the back as well as an attached purple visor that went in front of his eyes. Both clearly took inspiration from the Zero costume. They had cut his hair to look more feminine and gave him hair extensions that went down to about mid-back. They ensured the hair extensions looked as natural as they could. He even had on light foundation and black lipstick.

With Nina's help, thanks to the Power of Science, they gave him a very natural looking breasts. Cleavage and all. Considering the upper bodice was essentially just black and gold lace, not to mention very see-through, it was clear just how real they looked. Much to Suzaku's building horror. The only bright side was the bottom wasn't see through. Not completely anyway. Didn't matter much anyway as, in an attempt to be as embarassing as they could and with the continued use of the Power of Science, he looked very much like he really was a she in all the right places. Though he does still have the correct parts. He had a cape too, but it isn't like they would let him use it to cower and hide his body with. Even if that is exactly what he wanted to do.

They even plucked his eyebrows and waxed his hair in nearly _every_ other place aside from the top of his head. He was put into knee high lace, once again black and gold, and several inch tall heels. Heels, thanks to how tight a fit they were, that made him certain they would permanently damage how he walks. At least that is how he felt.

Suffice to say Suzaku had experienced some shit in that room just now and he would never be the same. The laughter of his friends didn't help any. Made it much worse actually. Even the Empress, who he had sworn to protect, was laughing hysterically at his misfortune. He tried to speak only for his voice to come out sounding like a woman's again. "What did you do to me?" A forlorn expression appeared on his face.

This sent them into another bout of laughter as Kallen managed to answer. "You know that choker you have on? Nina made it and it changes your voice into a woman's. Don't try to take it off either. We've prevented that too. Only we can do it." Suzaku was sent into another wave of despair as his spirit was crushed.

"Why don't you all just take a picture? It'll last longer." The smirk on every face, not including Nunnally, in front of him put a sense of dread in the pit of his belly.

"Who said we weren't already doing that? We recorded the entire process we went through in that closet and a camera we have set up is taking pictures even now." He paled considerably, "If it makes you feel better after this we won't punish you again. After all Lulu did ask us to keep you OUT of your pit of self-pity. We just needed some revenge. Even if it was HIS idea and, while we don't like it, we can see it already working."

Kallen nodded, "That reminds me. We want more details that the tiny amount he gave us in that letter. So you'll be telling us that after this. Okay?" She raised an eyebrow as if begging for him to not agree. Out of fear he agreed immediately to avoid more retribution.

He had begun to think his torment was almost over when Nunnally stomped on his hopes, "These pictures will be nice and everything, but it shows so much. How about another bunny girl outfit that isn't see through." Immediately she had crushed his dreams without hesitation before she smirked with that very un-Nunnally like smirk that had sealed his fate just earlier. "In fact lets spend a few hours here and dress _her_ up in a number of those wonderful outfits. We do have the time to do it and you have such a fine selection Milly. It would be unfortunate to waste this chance."

Just like that Suzaku could feel the will to live Lelouch's final wish gave him flee his body. Unfortunately before he could even try to escape, or end his life, the girls captured him again before dragging him back into the closet. This time Nunnally followed and gave Rivalz a wink before closing the doors. The man's screams began to ring out louder than they had yet to that day only moments later.

Rivalz immediately found himself thankful that they only had enough material needed for Nina's Power of Science for one person. If they had extra he would be running for the hills in fear they would drag him into it out of boredom.

* * *

From C's World Lelouch watched Suzaku get tortured by his friends and Nunnally. He began laughing, "You poor, poor bastard." A devious smirk graced his face, "This is what you get for killing me Suzaku. I did want them to know of course, but I know Milly fairly well after all these years . . ." The man turned away from the image and walked to the orangette waiting for him. Her green eyes sparkling with mirth at the antics of her friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Had it's serious moments, but I made sure to torture little Suzy without much in-between. This was really just a random idea I had. Don't know why really. Just did. I hope you got a good laugh out of it.


End file.
